I'd tear the Universe apart for you
by TheFusedOne
Summary: The Z-Fighters find a new potential member for their team, and take him in. Although, it might have been better if they had sent him on his way... Cover image credit to ANTIFAN-REAL over on Deviantart.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters that appear in these shows. Please support the official release.

**A/N: **Welp. I finally got around to it. I've been having some trouble with stuff and couldn't find the motivation to do much and only just got around to finishing this. I had to put Gotenks as the fourth character since it wouldn't let me add a Goten/Trunks pairing (Too many characters). So Gotenks just refers to the pairing of Goten and Trunks. Gohan and Videl did break up, although she maintains close ties with their family. I know, kinda cliche with the "losing memories" thing, but I have a unique twist to put on at the end of it.

* * *

He would have had trouble waking up, if he hadn't been as injured as he was. _Left leg, right side of skull, both hands, back. _Unable to move his head, he laid there for a few seconds before a cheerful voice greeted him.

"You're already awake!? We only just got you here a couple hours ago!", it said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Do you have any pain killlers? This is rather bothersome."

Clearly appalled, the voice replied, "Bothersome? That's how you describe it? For Kami's sake, you broke a few dozen bones."

"Nevermind it's getting better now. Although, I am rather warm."

"Yeah, I am too. Must be the temperature in the room. What's you're name, anyways?"

"Mikon. Yours?"

"Goku."

Mikon winced as the temperature shot up. "It's burning hot now!"

There was a sudden wave of blinding yellow yellow light coming from Mikon. The entire room was blown to pieces as Mikon became the center of a pillar of light taller than the lookout itself. It died out in just a few moments, so there wasn't much more damage done.

"Hmm, I'd like not to spontaneously explode, but it doesn't look like too much happened."

He looked around trying to find Goku, but he didn't have to look far as the Saiyan had already transformed and was in attack position.

Goku growled, "What the hell was that and who the hell are you?"

"You know who I am... I just told you a few moments ago...", Mikon replied, visibly confused.

"No you didn't. I was talking to Mikon, not you."

"I assure you, I am him."

Goku was getting very angry at this point. "Stop playing games with me, you two look nothing alike!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm him. I asked you for pain killers and then changed my mind, right before the explosion."

The Saiyan warrior's expression softened a little. "But you look totally different...", he said, back to his innocently confused voice.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I have no idea what happened. What do I look like anyways?"

"About 6 feet tall. Muscular. Brown spiky hair, kinda angled towards the right. Thin. Light brown eyes."

* * *

Goku, having no manners, invited Mikon to dinner at the Brief's.

"Well, there was a huge burst of Ki without any warning and when we got there, you were lying right in the middle of it. Any idea how it happened?", Gohan asked from across the dinner table.

"None. I actually don't know anything but English and my name.".

"The whole lost all my memories thing? Kinda cliché don't you think?", Trunks asked, his mouth full of food.

"Yes, but that's not my fault."

Goten, in a similar fashion to Trunks, asked, "Do you always talk like that?"

Mikon's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that your voice is completely lacking of emotion."

"I never noticed."

The meal continued on in silence. Mikon's presence seemed to be sucking the excitement out of everyone else. The food went pretty fast, as it always did, except now they had another mouth to feed. In fact, it almost seemed as if Mikon could eat as much as the Saiyans.

Goku stood up with a smile on his face. "Boy, what a heavy mood. I think I'm gonna go out and train." Vegeta followed silently.

* * *

Mikon sat in the guest bed at Capsule Corp. he had been offered after dinner by Bulma. _God dam__m__it I should remember me. There's no I way I would have let my memories leave so easily. _He continued to struggle between the physical limitations of his body and the extent of his conscious control. _I know if I hit my head hard enough that I would be forced to forget, but still, I should have been able to hold onto some of them._

There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter." The door creaked open and Gohan stepped just beyond the doorway.

"You okay?", Gohan asked, not sure if he was crossing a line.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Mikon replied.

"It's just that... you know... no memories..."

"Well I can't exactly miss them, can I? To me this is normal. These are the only things I've ever known, and if I have nothing to compare them to, I have nothing to despair about."

"Huh. That's a new perspective.", Gohan proclaimed, pondering the new philosophy.

"You know, in one of my books, I read that certain smells or sights can re-awaken lost memories. We- I mean you, might be able to see if that works."

"Sure."

Gohan moved further into the room, since he felt awkward just standing in the doorway.

"We're gonna be training up on the lookout if you want to come. I'd be glad to teach you how to use Ki.

* * *

"Oh look at that, you killed him."

Fear watched over Mikon as he watched himself speak those words. _This has to be a dream! _He blinked and the people and woke up in the guest bed Bulma had lent him.

* * *

Mikon was after all a lean, muscular young man, so when faced with the issue of how to get to the top of the lookout, he decided to climb. He lifted one foot up and placed it on one of the many protruding figures on the tower. _One foot after another. Sure would be a pain to fall. _He stopped when he came to the ceiling. _How the hell am I supposed to jump through that? Well, I suppose do exactly that; jump. _He pushed off the tower with both legs with all his strength, but it might have been a little too much because the platform smashed where he hit it. His heart rushed and felt like it was going to break through his chest. _Nice way to go. Exhilarating, yet fatal. I like it. _He turned around mid-air so he now looked as if he were skydiving.

Goku perked up. "Hey, did you guys hear that? Kinda like a loud thud..." No sooner had Goku realized what happened, the impact shook the lookout.

Gohan's face paled. "Shit! Mikon was climbing the tower!". Gohan leaped off the tower and fell down to the bottom. There was another loud boom as he landed.

Mikon was sprawled out in the middle of the crater. Gohan was nearly paralyzed with fear. _I've never... been responsible for an innocent person's death before... __**No! **__Not dead, not dead, not dead. _Mikon's body shook as he coughed.

"I think I broke my glasses."

"You're al-"

Goku and Vegeta landed soon after that. By this time, Mikon had already stood up.

"Hell of a fall, don't ya think? I'm actually a little bit proud. This is a nice crater."

Vegeta would have spat out any liquid he had been drinking. "Proud? Crater? Boy, you just fell from the highest point on this planet and you're proud of the hole you made?!"

"Uh huh."

* * *

They had made it back up to the lookout and Gohan was attempting to teach Mikon how to fly.

"Dad told me about the explosion up on the lookout after you had woken up. He said it felt similar to the explosion where we found you. It was a result of this thing called Ki. It's this energy thing that everyone has. The stronger your Ki, the stronger your muscles and body."

"So if it caused those explosions, then it's a destructive force?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. He'd never really thought about the purpose of Ki before. "Uh yeah, I guess so. Anyways, you should be able to-" 

"Got it."

Gohan's eyes shot open in surprise. "Wha? But..."

"Warm feeling in the chest spreading through the center of all your limbs? Yeah. Got it."

Gohan quickly regained his composure. "Right. Then try and move it outwards and direct it underneath you. If you have it in low concentration it shouldn't cause another explosion."

Mikon pushed off the ground with his right leg. For a second it didn't look like he would be staying in the air very long, but he was able to float in the air. A semi-smile spread across half of his face. "I like it."

* * *

Goku was having trouble keeping up with Vegeta's speed. He had to dodge and attack at the same time. He let his right side fall and punched at Vegeta's side, but he was still too slow. Vegeta appeared under Goku and kicked him.

"Come on Kakarot, I know you can do better than this. We haven't even gotten to Super Saiyan 2. Or have I finally surpassed you?"

Goku responded by immediately ascending. Even after the tough beating he had received from Vegeta, the crackling blue Ki made him look very intimidating. Vegeta too ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and they resumed fighting. Vegeta rushed towards Goku but quickly vanished and reappeared behind him. He put his hands on Goku's back and sent a powerful Ki wave. Goku was knocked forward and landed face-down in the concrete tiles of the lookout. He soon got up however.

"Baka! Why are you smirking? I've been beating you senseless here, and you don't seem to give a fuck!"

"Language Vegeta. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

The golden aura around him seemed to contract and wrap itself around Goku's body, before blowing to the side to form what seemed like a Ki-copy of Goku.

"Gah! No fair! I can't fight two of you at once!"

Goku turned around. "Oh right... I guess that isn't fair after all. Well then last technique it is then."

Goku's bulging muscles shrank down to a size similar to when he was relaxing at home. He stood there for a few moments before Vegeta, impatient as always, attacked him. Vegeta jumped just a few feet away from reaching Goku and started to turn his body around to kick Goku's skull. Faster than he had been the whole battle, Goku stepped forward and rammed his elbow into Vegeta's left torso as hard as he could. He flicked his wrist up and send a Ki blast at the airborne Vegeta. Not one to let his powers abandon him in his time of need, Vegetta regained flight ability and deflected the blue Ki ball.

"**FINAL FLASH ATTACK!"**

An enormous, yellow beam came rushing at Goku. He had no time to avoid the blast or get out of harms way. As he did with Cell, Vegeta made sure that the blast didn't hit the lookout.

"That ought to teach you, Kakarot. I am the prince of all Saiyans. And _yes, _that includes you."

The smoke started to clear and there was no reply from the Saiyan.

"Kakarot? Don't tell me you're so weak that you let that blast ki-" _No, it wouldn't have. _Vegeta darted into what wisps were left of the smoke and looked around for a little while until he saw a Goku's unconscious body lying in the middle of it. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Vegeta did care for the other Saiyan. After all, they were the only two pure-blood Saiyans left in the universe. "Kakarot, you fool." Vegeta ran over to him and put two fingers on his wrist. He started to panic when he didn't feel anything at first. _Bu-dum. Bu-dum. _Vegeta quietly whispered a prayer to deity he did not believe it, and threw Goku over his shoulder.

* * *

Vegeta stood still in shock at Mikon's words. "**YOUR MATE WAS JUST MURDERED IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE!**_" _Goku put an arm in front of Vegeta to make sure he didn't do anything irrational.


End file.
